1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an object detection apparatus and an object detection method.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology related to object detection, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176091 (JP 2009-176091 A), for example, describes technology that detects an object in the vicinity using an image captured by a camera. JP 2009-176091 A describes an apparatus and method that obtains distance information on the image, and detects an object based on that distance information. This detection apparatus and detection method attempts to inhibit erroneous detection due to a reflection of a host vehicle by excluding an area between tail lamps of a leading vehicle from the target distance information to be obtained, when applied to the detection of a leading vehicle traveling ahead of the host vehicle.